It's not just a game
by goldenboat
Summary: Little Dean and Sam play a favorite game of theirs.


It's not just a game

TITLE-It's not just a game

SUMMARY- Little Dean and Sam play a favorite game of theirs.

DISCLAIMER-Sam and Dean doesn't belong to me:) This is my first attempt to write in this fandom. I hope you like it.

RATING- K

It was a bright Sunday morning. Dean was in the middle of a beautiful dream. It had lots of ice-cream, fluffy marshmallow clouds and smiling Mom. A bit of ice-cream melted and fell on his nose and Dean jerked awake.

No, it wasn't ice-cream. It was Sammy drooling …two bright eyes full of mischief looking down on him. His little brother was sitting on his belly and babbling happily.

Dean sighed. His brother was only two but was quite a naughty one. Jumping on his big brother was his favorite way of starting the day.

"Hey Sammy!" , Dean uttered. On hearing his big brother say his name, Sam's little face broke into a sunny smile.

"Hide Dee?", he asked while patting Dean's face with both hands.

Dean pinched his eyebrows and looked at Sammy for a moment. Then he realized, what his brother meant. He wanted to play hide and seek. It was the best way to distract his brother during his tantrums.

"First we'll have breakfast. Ok Sammy? ", he said. At his words Sam started to pout. Before he started wailing Dean hastily added, "After that we'll play hide and seek." Sam nodded.

The breakfast was a rushed affair. Dad had left last night with strict instructions of making Sam eat on his own. He said that it was necessary to let Sam be independent. But Dean made an exception. Last time he did that Sammy ended up wearing it. Seriously, who puts food inside their pants and down their shirts?

As Dean shoved little spoonfuls of cereals into Sammy's mouth, his brother stopped swallowing at one point. He sat their looking like an adorable little chipmunk with curly brown hair and cute hazel eyes. Dean wanted to sigh but ended up laughing at the little picture. "Hurry up Sammy! Hide and seek?" he tried. At his words Sam suddenly perked up and swallowed fast.

After the breakfast was over it was the time for a game. Dean looked at his brother and said, "Ok Sammy, you go hide."

Sam jumped with joy. He loved to hide …and he loved it more when his Dee searched for him. He looked around the room and then found an ideal hiding spot. He climbed on the bed and covered himself with a blanket. He knew Dee would never find him.

Dean stopped counting and cried, "Ready or not, here I come Sammy!" He looked at the little lump lying in the middle of the bed and smiled fondly. His Sammy hadn't quite perfected his hiding skill yet. He always hid in the most obvious places and covered his face with both his hands. He believed that if he couldn't see the world, the world couldn't see him either.

Dean took a deep breath. It was time to play his part. He stood in the middle of the room and cried out, " Sammy! Where are you?". There was no answer.

He mock sighed and looked under the bed. "Oh my God! I can't find Sammy! I wonder where he is!"

There was a little giggle from under the blanket but Dean pretended to ignore it. "I should check in the toilet" , he said. He made a loud show of banging the toilet doors and looked inside . "Sammy!" He shouted, "I'm gettin scared!"

Then he went to the bed and looked at the little brother sized lump. He laid his head on the pillow and turned to his side…and exclaimed sadly, "I'm gonna cry now! I can't find Sammy!", He smiled secretly , closed his eyes and waited.

"Dee is gonna cry!" , thought Sammy. He hated to see Dee crying. He got out of the blanket and slowly crept to his brother. He looked worriedly at Dean and caressed his cheeks with both his hands. "Dee! Sammy's here! Don't cry Dee!"

At his cue, Dean opened his eyes and looked up. There it was. The little face with he loved so much. He acted startled and looked at Sam with wide eyes. "Sammy! Where have you been? I've been lookin all over for you!", he said.

Sammy laughed aloud. It's the most beautiful sound for Dean. His little brother laughed like his Mom.. it was full bodied and rich. It made Dean feel safe. It gave him the feeling that Mom was nearby. She wasn't a faraway star like Dad said. She was with them. Dean would do anything to make Sammy laugh like that.

He sat up and hugged the great 'hider'…and kissed the little forehead. "Don't you ever do that to me ok?", he crooned.

Sammy hid his face in the little chest of his big brother and nodded. Then he looked up at the green eyes and smiled.

"You hide Dee?" , he asked eagerly.

At that Dean just shook his head.

"You go again Sammy!" , he said.

He loved to hear Sammy laugh.


End file.
